degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Wesley-Liam Friendship
The civil rivalry between Wesley Betenkamp and Liam Berish began when Liam joined a science project group with Wes and his girlfriend, Hannah Belmont, whom Liam also had a crush on. The two were friendly for the most part, but would often butt heads about the project, or Hannah's affections. History Season 11 In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Liam asks Hannah and Wesley if he can join their group for a science project on a Rube Goldberg device, and Hannah allows him to join. He makes Wesley jealous while being overly friendly and somewhat flirtatious with Hannah. After tossing around some ideas, Wesley comes up wiith a very ambitious idea which Liam and Hannah turn down. Hannah tells the boys to talk, and says she and Liam can catch their school bus after she uses the bathroom. Wesley then questions that he didn't know they rode the same bus, and Liam tells him that is how they met. Wesley looks uneasy as Hannah comes back. He walks them to their bus and says goodbye to Hannah and she notices he is acting weird. He tells her he just wants to drive her and Liam laughs while boarding the bus. She smiles and leaves him. The next morning, Wesley demands his uncle teach him how to drive. During his lesson he almost runs a couple of people over, including Drew. Back in class, Wes grows nervous because then Liam reveals to him that he wants to ask Hannah out. After Wesley reveals that he's dating her, Liam says that the two don't seem to have great chemistry together and she didn't bring it up when the two shared pizza the night before. Wesley then draws the line and decides to drive Hannah home after school when he takes his uncle's car keys without his permission, after finding out Liam wants a car. He lies to Hannah and says he has his license. Wesley doesn't allow Liam to come with them, saying that his uncle has a strict "one passenger only" rule, leaving Liam to walk home. Wesley nervously drives Hannah home as she talks about how lucky she is that her "amazing boyfriend can drive her places". In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Wesley successfully drove Hannah home without getting caught, and Liam suggests that they go to the science museum at lunch to get ideas for their project. Wesley is hesitant at first, but is eventually pressured by Liam to take the car, and let both him and Hannah go at the same time. Wesley is pulled over by the police for going 20 miles under the speed limit and is asked to show his license and registration. Wesley then reveals he has no license, but just his permit which angers both Liam and Hannah. Liam calls him an idiot and Hannah is upset that he lied to impress her. As punishment by law, Wesley can no longer get his license for another 3 years. Wesley's uncle finds out that his car was stolen over a girl and tells Wes that if she's worth it, they'll be other ways to impress her. Wesley tells Hannah that he felt insecure and thought he'd lose her to Liam, but she tells him she's only interested in him. The next day the group shows up and Liam thinks its so they can beg their teacher for an extension, but Wesley has finished the project. They win the contest and their project is enter into the State Competition. Liam is happy, and congratulates the couple, and his new friends, before walking off estatically. He seems to have moved past Hannah now. Trivia *Liam was mad at Wesley for procrastinating the project, driving them without a licence, lying, and winning Hannah. *They seemed more like rivals than friends. *They went on a summer trip for the Science State Competition in 2011. *They both had a romantic interest for Clare Edwards and Hannah Belmont. *They both kissed Clare in their first episode. *They both had a crush on Hannah, but only Wesley dated her. *Wesley was intimidated by Liam. *Liam wanted to steal Hannah from Wesley initially. *Liam liked Hannah before her and Wesley were a couple since they live by each other and he's been friends with her. *They were pulled over by the police after Wesley stole his uncle's car and drove without a licence. Quotes *(Liam to Hannah and Wesley) "I hope three isn't a crowd." *(Liam to Wes): "Nice going, Wesley, you're the man!" (sarcasm) *Liam: "Me and Hannah had pizza last night, things went pretty well. I think I'm gonna ask her out." Wesley: "Hannah and I are dating." Liam: "Really, she never brought it up. You guys don't really have that vibe." Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 11